Sugimoto Raiden's Experiment Notebook
by watchingforcumulus
Summary: My name is Sugimoto Raiden, and this is my experiment notebook. And I must say, it was one hell of an experiment. (Sasuke X OC)
1. Enter: Sugimoto Raiden

My name is Sugimoto Raiden, and I've always been interested in psychology.

The idea of being a small person in a big world has always fascinated me. After all, I'm one in a million, which means there are about seven thousand, one hundred thirty more people just like me. And there are probably more of me in the looks department-dark, not quite straight but not quite wavy hair, short yet too-skinny frame, and brown eyes framed by large rectangular glasses. The only thing that differentiates me aesthetically is that my eyes are way to big for my face. Not anime big, but slightly resembling a doll, or a goldfish, whichever suits you…or me, since it's on my face. It didn't really make a difference though since they're hidden behind thick lenses.

But of course, it doesn't really matter what's on the outside. What matters is what's on the inside.

Pshaw, yeah right. I never believed in that junk. To me, the world was rotten, both on the inside and the outside. Even if you're as pure as a ripe mango, who would care?

But…I guess it's important in this case.

Although I don't look the part, I happen to be a rather intelligent person. Yes- I believe I'm intelligent. Call me Narcissus all you want, but I actually have evidence to back that statement up. Want me to list them? No? I'll list them anyways. First chair violinist (at school _and_ in the region, mind you), captain of the trivia team, trophy-racking, super-awesome orator, and captain of the debate team. You know you can kick ass when you're captain of the debate team. Only so many people can scare the intellectual crap out of you.

So yeah. Little, sarcastic, passive-aggressive Sugimoto Raiden was the smart-ass big shot at Kumogakure High School. Fun right?

…

It depends on your definition of "fun".

I guess after a couple of years I kind of got sick of the attention. It wasn't even "friendly" attention, it was the "give me the answers to your homework, I know you got it right" attention.

As you can tell, I am most definitely not a friendly person by nature. Nope. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not. My tolerance level is about as small as a squirrel's bladder. My friends are the people I can stand without going crazy, and vice versa. It's a symbiotic relationship. We had really close ties, no doubt-closer than brothers and sisters.

So when my dad got a job offering in Konoha, my departure was probably more painful than someone with a whole bunch of so-so friends.

Because my friends were a part of me.

The day before I left Kumo, we had a party at my house. It wasn't a big one, just a small gathering of good friends. It lasted until ten at night.

My best friend Yuuki stayed with me until I left the next day.

We were driving to the airport, and Yuuki and I were joking about Konoha High-how the kids there were so superficial and rich, how they never saw past a person's exterior.

We couldn't have been more wrong, but not that I would have known back then.

Yuuki loved pranks. Pranks were her pastime, her entertainment, her inspiration for anything wacky and slightly malicious.

She came up with a prank that day.

Not for me. Rather, by me. Fool everyone at Konoha High-make them think that 15-year-old Sugimoto Raiden is a blubbering idiot.

I wasn't so much a prankster as Yuuki was, but…

Psychology. Why, wouldn't that make a great experiment?

So, here I am, scribbling in the front page of my journal like a mad man. My experiment is over, but the journal will live on as the recording of the best experiences of my life.

…

Well?

What are you waiting for?

Turn the page!


	2. October 13, Page 1

**Hi everyone.**

**Just telling ya, this is my first attempt at a fanfic.**

**Key word-ATTEMPT.**

**So if you have any constructive criticism, please, please, please, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Well, enjoy (and don't forget to Rate & Review)!**

* * *

**Day 1-Page 1**

Well, today's the day.

Dad's going to be driving me to school-he doesn't want me to take the bus since he wants to "make sure I'm safe". I swear…one of these days…

Let's just say I'm going to move far, far away when I go to college.

Okay… my plan for today…

-Arrive at school

-Get lost (on purpose)

-Ask first person you bump into for directions

-Get stuff

-Ask said former person to take me to my locker

-Wing it, and don't spew intellectual crap

Yeah. That's a good plan.

Well, if I'm going to act slightly stupid (or at least non-intelligent), I've got to look the part. That means bye-bye to my "Revolve In Peace Pluto" shirt and hello to band-tees and skinny jeans.

I'm not saying band-tees and skinny jeans are for dumb people, it's just that, I mean, it's like…

You get what I mean.

…Almost forgot…

I need to wear my contacts instead of glasses.

I…hate…contacts…but it must be done. For the sake of the experiment Raiden, for the sake of the experiment. Owowow poked my eye poked my eye…

AACK! I have go!

* * *

I got to school late. Way to make a first impression, Raiden. But I guess it doesn't matter if I'm not "smart". I'll just go with it.

Okay, I'm not going to lie. Konoha High School is mother-pucking _amazing_. It's way bigger than Kumogakure High School. There were so many halls and rooms and classes and such…

Normally, this wouldn't faze me. I could just take a look at my surroundings, and BAM! I know where to go and what to do. My first reaction was to go left, go straight, go into the room with the window and "welcome" sign, and there I would pick up my schedule at the office.

And then I remembered that I'm not supposed to know these things…remember Raiden! You're stupid! You're stupid! You're-

Oops. Bumped into someone there. He called me an idiot. Good. Wow. That's the first time I've ever positively responded to someone calling me an idiot. Keep walking. Wait-wait-wait-wait…I need to ask that guy for directions.

But he looks so unfriendly.

Oh, stop being such a wuss Raiden. You're supposed to be stupid anyways. Now go!

* * *

Well, I ended up asking the guy for directions. He was pretty good looking; I'd have to admit. Pale skin, dark hair, deep eyes, nice defined features. And he's quite tall too, standing a full head over my five foot two frame. I think I'll call him Mr. Male Model. Yeah. Mr. Male Model.

"Hey, Mr.-"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am not a teacher idiot."

Well, that was rude. I think I'll call him…

I don't know what to call him. Just by his name, I guess. Uchiha-san? Sama? Domo? Kun?

Usually I'd be polite and say "Uchiha-san"…but…I'll be stupid and call him Sasuke-kun. First impressions count, after all.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun. Can you tell me-?"

"Don't call me that."

Well, then. "Fine…Uchiha-san, can you please take me to the office? I'm kind of new here and I need to get my schedule." He turns around and doesn't say anything before walking away.

Jerk.

"Well? Aren't you coming, idiot?"

My head snaps around. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

"Yeah. After you, Sasuke-kun!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

* * *

There's a big busty blond buzzed woman named Tsunade running Konoha High School. At this point I'm not sure if I should be worried or not. But at least the secretary's nice.

"Hi, uh, miss. I'm new here and I need to get my schedule and…stuff," I say to the black-haired secretary at the desk. Sasuke scoffs at my choice of words. I'd say he's rude, but at least he's waiting for me like I asked him to.

"Welcome to Konoha High! You must be Sugimoto-san. My name's Shizune! Here's your schedule for this semester. It must be a bit strange moving in the middle of the year. I hear you're from Kumo, how's it like there?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's a lot cooler there. Temperature wise, I mean. And there's more mountains and less trees and stuff." _And stuff_ seems to be my favorite phrase today. "That's nice. So is Uchiha-san here going to show you around?"

Oh. I almost forgot Sasuke was still waiting there. I open my mouth to respond but he beats me to it.

"Fine."

* * *

Sasuke took me on a mini tour around the school.

"…and since we're both sophomores, we have most of our classes in the C hall. But since you have orchestra," his eyes trail to the violin case in my hand, "you'll have to go to the E hall during that period. Got it?" I nod my head.

Soon enough, we end up at my locker. I say bye and he "hn"s and walks away.

I'm not really sure if I like that guy or not yet.

I glance at the schedule in my hand for a moment. It's not too bad. First period, math with Hatake Kakashi. Second, history with Sarutobi Asuma. Third, English with Jiraiya (where's the dude's last name?). Afterwards, lunch. Fourth, science with Yakushi Kabuto. Fifth, orchestra with Yuhi Kurenai. Sixth, physical education with Maito Gai. Seventh, art with Mitarashi Anko.

Time to go to math class.

* * *

Man.

The first three periods of the day were pure _torture_.

It wasn't the teachers. Oh no, I love the teachers. Except for Jiraiya-sensei. He's a complete perv and I wouldn't be surprised if he has a criminal record for sexual harassment (luckily, I'm as flat as a board so I'm safe).

It was torture because I had to restrain myself from answering every question. Did you know that every class I'm in is full of dumb-asses?

As a result, class went so slow…every problem in math took five minutes to check, every question in history had to be explained (including why people is spelled "people" instead of "peepul", courtesy of a blonde idiot named "Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"), and in English everyone was a slow reader. It wouldn't have bothered me if I was actually average to stupid-the problem is, I'm not.

So by the time the bell rang for lunch, I was ready to holler "HALLELUJAH! PRAISE THE LORD!"

But I didn't.

It would have been nice if I did though.

Right now I'm writing and walking to the cafeteria, brushing shoulders with people and accidentally bumping into poles and walls and stuff. I'm in the cafeteria now. Just got my lunch. Hey look! It's Sasuke. I think I'll sit with him.

Whoops. Accidentally bumped into someone and spilled their soda onto their pants.

I think I should stop writing now.

* * *

Lunch was an…interesting experience. Turns out the ever-cool, stoic Uchiha Sasuke was best friends with the grade's biggest idiot-Uzumaki Naruto.

I walked over to Sasuke's table. I could feel a group of girls staring into the back of my head. I'm telling you, I could _feel_ it.

Apparently, Sasuke could feel it too because he looked up just as I was approaching. He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise before asking, "Why are you here, idiot?" Before I could respond, Naruto exclaimed "Take that back Sasuke! I'm not an idiot! And I always eat lunch with you, dattebayo!"

"Not you, dobe." Sasuke motions to me. "Her."

The blond turns around and spots me. I put on an awkward smile. "Uh…hi…" Yeah. I have great social skills don't I. But even my awkwardness doesn't put off the sunshine-head. "HEY! I KNOW YOU! You're the new girl in my history class! Sasuke! Can she sit with us? The rest are gonna get here a bit later. Please, dattebayo?" He turns to me. "Do you wanna sit with us, new girl?"

I wore the tiniest of an amused smile. "Actually, I was just going to ask you if I could." I sit down without waiting for Sasuke's response.

A couple of minutes later I met all of Naruto and Sasuke's other friends. There was Sakura, a smart pink-haired (why is her hair that color?) girl with an obvious crush on Sasuke, her friend (more like sidekick) Ino, shy Hinata, dog-lover Kiba (who puts on too much cheap cologne), quiet Shino, lazy Shikamaru, and food loving Chouji. Naruto told me they had more friends, but they were juniors so they didn't have lunch with us.

For the rest of lunch I was careful not to let anything "smart" slip. I was almost ready to burst with excitement when I found out that Shikamaru played Shogi too, but luckily I held it in. For the rest of the time we all talked and laughed and teased like old friends would. Even Sasuke cracked a smirk every one in a while.

Lunch, I felt, ended way too early.


	3. October 13, Page 2

**Hi guys. I hope you guys like it so far.**

**Just a warning-this week I'm going to be RIDICULOUSLY busy, so don't expect frequent updates. I'm trying to write as much as I can so I can keep it regular. **

**Enjoy! (Don't forget to R&R-I'd like to know what you think!)**

* * *

**Day 1-Page 2**

My science teacher is as creepy as hell.

Yakushi Kabuto looks a bit young to be a teacher-even with his gray hair and circular glasses. Not to mention the fact that he seems to know _everything _about you. Seriously. That guy does his research.

Anyways, I have science with Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba. Sasuke seems to be a favorite of Kabuto-sensei. I saw him go on his phone, multiple times, with sensei watching, and he never got in trouble. Not fair. Right now I'm sitting next to a guy named Suigetsu who's also in my math class. He's not an idiot, unlike everyone else in my math class, so I guess I can keep my wits about me for now. Actually, he's pretty cool. He and I exchanged numbers after I told him how cool I thought his blue-white hair was.

Kabuto-sensei is lecturing us right now over ATPs and the Calvin cycle. I know I should be taking notes, but I'm not.

I find it funny how smart kids never take notes, which is the exact same thing most of the idiots do too-at least, the subcategory of idiots who don't care about school. So either way, taking notes for me is completely useless. I'll get an A on the test; a perfect score if I skim my notebook every once in a while. Not to mention that not taking notes will solidify my "idiot" image. Of course, I'll still take the test seriously. I just won't tell anyone my grades.

Sure. Good plan.

Oh crap. Kabuto-sensei is checking to see if we're taking notes.

* * *

Well, I got a detention for Friday afterschool until six. Tomorrow.

Dad's gonna kill me and mom's gonna go all super-Sayan mode.

Great.

* * *

Orchestra. My new favorite period. Actually, it has always been my favorite period. So, I guess it would be my new old favorite period. Yeah. That.

I play the violin-been playing ever since I was four. I know I'm good-but I also know that I'm far from a child prodigy. My playing wasn't a result of pure talent. It was a combination of sweat, tears, sore arms, and a dash of luck.

I had thought over the "orchestra" part of my experiment quite a few times yesterday. I knew that if I hid my abilities, at one point they would be exposed, and I would be either a) be hailed as a musical genius, of b) screwed over by my own plans. Either way, it wouldn't turn out very pretty. So after mulling over the situation more than a prissy teenage girl mulls over what she's going to wear, I decided not to hide my musical abilities.

The moment I stepped into the orchestra room, I knew I would like it there. It wasn't just the fact that orchestra was so familiar to me; it was also the people. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke, Naruto, and a couple of people from lunch were also there. Sasuke was carefully taking his cello out of its locker and Naruto was plucking a cheerful melody on his bass. I saw Hinata tuning her viola along with Ino and Sakura unpacking a violin.

I walked over, sat next to Sakura, and placed my violin case on my lap to unpack it. Sakura glanced over at me for a moment before she looked up, her green eyes surprised. "Hey Raiden! I didn't know you're in orchestra!" I smiled and took out my violin. "Well, here I am! Could you give me an A?" We began to tune.

Sakura pointed out a couple of people in the orchestra. There was TenTen, a tom-boyish junior in the viola section, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin and also a junior, who plays the cello, and a red headed girl unpacking a violin whom Sakura pointed at in disdain.

"That's Karin-she's a total bitch. Steer clear from her. She'll seem nice at first, and then BAM! Totally backstabs you and screws around with your boyfriend."

Yeah. I don't think Sakura and Karin are on good terms. At all.

Of course, Sakura told me about other people, but I guess I only remembered the ones worth remembering.

Yuhi Kurenai is our orchestra director-and I think she's absolutely great. We all got five minutes of free warm up (which Sakura and I spent talking about people) before she introduced me to everyone.

"Attention!" Kurenai-sensei called, tapping a baton on her stand. Everyone stopped playing except for Naruto, whose pizzicato resonated throughout the room until he looked up sheepishly with a red face. "Thank you. Today we have a new student who just transferred from Kumo joining our orchestra today! Make sure she feels part of the Konoha High orchestra family, got it, guys?" A chorus of "hey Raiden"s were heard around the orchestra. I waved and Naruto, being Naruto, gets up and shouts "WHAT'S UP, RAIDEN? YOU PLAY THE VIOLIN? THAT'S AWESOME, DATTEBAYO!" I give a thumbs up, but not before the pink-haired girl next to me hollers "SHUT UP, NARUTO!"

Wow. Sakura has quite the lung capacity. My ears are still ringing.

Once Naruto had quieted down, Kurenai-sensei turned to me. "So, Raiden, why don't you introduce yourself by playing a thirty second sample of your favorite piece? That way the rest of the class can get to know you, so to speak, and I can see how advanced you are." I shrug my shoulders. On the outside, I'm perfectly cool.

On the inside however, I'm freaking out. Sure, I've been playing for a while, but I have the worst nerves on Earth. I think I'm about to throw up.

But I press it down. Who cares? If I do bad, my stupidity is further supported-if I do well, then I'm just awesome that way.

I place the violin on my shoulder and play.

* * *

**Yeah.**

**I know, Raiden's first day has been pretty long. But don't worry. The story will develop in a bit. Bear with me!**

**Don't forget to R&R**


	4. October 13, Page 3

**Day 1-Page 3**

They say time flies when you're either concentrated or having fun.

…Well, if that's the case, I must have been neither. That moment was the longest "thirty seconds" in my life. My mind was everywhere at once. Not a good idea when you're playing the Mendelssohn Concerto in e minor.

For the first ten seconds I was completely immersed in my playing-trying to get the "flow" of the music, so to speak. But then, I saw Sasuke's face.

His eyes were closed.

Was he _sleeping_ through my performance? Seriously?

Well, reasonable doubt also shows that he just might be enjoying the music, but I'll just go with the first one. Remember Raiden, you're trying to be stupid.

At least Naruto seems happy at my playing. He's swaying to the music. See Sasuke? Naruto enjoys my playing. He knows _true _music. Unlike you, who's sleeping (or enjoying the music, but that doesn't matter right now), which is quite rude.

Kurenai-sensei still hasn't told me to stop-this must be an _extremely_ long thirty seconds. My mind has told me to stop playing, for it has been exactly 423 seconds. Over 14 times the initial proposed time frame.

_Remember Raiden, you're trying to be stupid._

Never mind your head. Keep playing Raiden!

Next thing you know (or I know, since it's me), the song was over. I had played the entire first movement in its ten-minute entirety. Do you know how exhausting that song is to play? I don't understand how Itzhak Perlman and Joshua Bell do it.

I was so lost in thought that I forgot I was still standing with my violin on my shoulder and bow frozen in its "finale" pose until I snapped to. I blinked, placed my violin under my arm, and took a bow before walking back to my seat.

The class was frozen and eerily quiet.

Now I just feel awkward.

The silence was cut by slow applause. I looked around, trying to find the source, until my eyes fell on the Uchiha. His hands were clapping together slowly, a smirk on his face.

Well, look at that! Sasuke _was_ listening. Reasonable doubt was correct.

Slowly but surely, more people joined in applause until the orchestra room was drowned in a full out roar.

Needless to say, I think I played just fine.

* * *

Maito Gai is quite the strange coach.

Along with a weird affinity for the word "youth", Gai-sensei has a mini-me named Rock Lee. Both are clad in strange, skin-tight, green spandex suits and both sport a bowl cut. Not to mention they're both rather…eccentric.

I never knew someone's teeth could sparkle so bright.

Anyways, today we played soccer. Not too eventful. Shikamaru (the lazy kid from lunch) and I just hung out mid-field, watching the poofy cumulus clouds drift over along the afternoon sky. Even standing still with my head looking straight up, I managed to score a goal. How, I really have no clue.

Some things in this world will always remain a mystery.

* * *

Art with Mitarashi Anko was my final class of the day.

My art class is actually pretty small. There were only 13 people-me, Hinata, the TenTen girl from orchestra, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and some other people I don't really remember.

There was also another guy with black hair and extremely pale skin-I think Sai was his name-that was talking to Shino. I didn't really think much of him, until I saw the ink painting on his desk.

It was…

A creamy, chocolate-y, delicious fudge sundae for the eyes.

Perfect.

I must have been gaping at it like a fish for a while because Sai looked over at my staring face before giving me this really forced smile. I smiled back and turned around.

He must not like me very much if he has to force the smile out of him like that. Or maybe he's just emotionally awkward.

I went back to working on my own painting with Hinata and TenTen. We were going along pretty fine until some random dude bumped into our table and spilled the ink we had on the floor. How annoying.

Hinata and TenTen went to go get some paper towels to clean the mess up, so I just went ahead and looked around to see if I could borrow ink from anyone. Sai? No-I don't think he likes me. Shino…probably not. He's sitting right next to him. I don't really know anyone else (and I'm not about to), so I guess I'll go borrow ink from Mr. Male Model.

As I walked over to Sasuke's table I saw a couple of girls' eyes trailing me discreetly. First lunch, now art class-this guy must have a bunch of lady admirers.

He seemed to be extra-engrossed in his work or ignoring me. Either way, he didn't look up, so I poked him in the shoulder. He looked up at me with an annoyed look. "What do you want, idiot?"

I shrug off the insult. "Can I borrow some of your ink? Some guy knocked our ink over." He sighs. "Fine. Take only half, no more. Got it?" I smile and salute him. "Yes sir!" He just "hn"s and goes back to working on his painting.

I take the ink and walk back to my desk. About halfway there Sasuke calls out, "Sugimoto!" I turn around half surprised, almost spilling the ink all over myself. "What?" "Nice job in orchestra." He flashes a smirk. I grin and walk back.

Hey, life as an idiot is not so bad after all.


	5. October 14, Page 4

**Hey readers (if there are any of you out there)!**

**I hope you enjoyed Raiden's first day-don't worry. She's in for quite a ride. **

**Here's the next chapter. Remember, R&R! (I need some constructive criticism, so feel free to tell me anything I can improve on.)**

* * *

**Day 2-Page 4**

When my parents found out that I got a detention on the first day of school last night, they totally flipped. Dad took away my laptop and Mom screamed her lungs out.

Out of all the things I'm afraid of, I think my mother scares me the most.

So to escape their wrath this morning, I'm planning on leaving the house early and taking the bus. Right now it's six fifteen and it's still dark out. I'm getting everything ready for school.

I'm probably going to wear more tees and skinny jeans like yesterday-I don't really want to stick out. After all, I'm going for the "average idiot" look. But like I said, it's not that tees and skinny jeans are for dumb people, it's just that…

We've already gone over this. I'm not going to repeat myself.

Time to put in my contacts again.

…YOWZA! Oh Darwin, MY EYE!

* * *

Right now I'm on the bus. Turns out, my stop is the first one and there are only two other people there. I didn't bother talking to them. I think they're freshmen.

Well, we're entering the "rich kids" neighborhood. Dang, that house is huge. What is that? A fountain in the driveway?

Now the rich kids are entering the bus. Woah-hold up. Uzumaki, Uchiha, and the Hyuugas all live here? Plot twist!

No but seriously. I didn't imagine them as the "rich kids". In all honesty, I've always viewed the rich people at school as snotty, stuck-up, spoiled brats.

Hinata's waving to me. I'm going to stop writing now.

(P.S. Hinata, if you see this, I don't think you're snotty, stuck up, or spoiled.)

* * *

In math class. Kakashi-sensei reads porn that Jiraiya-sensei writes. Why am I not surprised? Already finished all of the questions. And checked them. Pretending to work on them, but I'm really writing, as you can tell.

The bus ride was okay. Nothing really interesting happened, but now I know Hinata has a thing for Naruto. When he asked her if he could copy her math homework, she blushed really red and handed it to him with this cute little smile. I make it my mission to get those two together, no matter what.

Sasuke was pretty quiet the whole time. When he saw me, he acknowledged me with a nod of his head and a "Sugimoto" before listening to his music.

I wonder what music he listens to. Maybe the same stuff I listen to, you never know. Paramore? Oasis? Coldplay? The Beatles? Pink Floyd?

I should ask him later. I'm kinda curious now.

Well, it's time to go to history.

* * *

I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored I'm bored.

History probably can't get more boring than this.

Right now, we're learning about the formation of the five great nations. That's great and all, but do I really need to know this stuff? Will Asuma-sensei ever stop smoking cancer sticks?

I think we know the answer to both of those questions.

* * *

Can't write right now. In science. Don't want another detention.

* * *

It's lunch time! Thank God I'm out of science.

Kabuto-sensei gives us so much work! We had to complete a diagram, take notes, fill out a worksheet, write an essay, and take _more _notes in the time span of one hour.

Can't the guy take a break for once? Geez…

We were also assigned a presentation project in science-make a poster with the different stages of the Calvin cycle, due next Wednesday. I wanted to do it with either Sakura or Suigetsu, but Kabuto-sensei assigned partners.

Let's just say the girls in my class were upset when he announced the pairs.

My guess is that Kabuto-sensei put me with Sasuke so that his star pupil would "rub off on me". Who knows?

As of what's going on right now, I am currently gnawing on some beef jerky that Chouji gave to me. Yum. Crap crap crap…drooled on my notebook…Oh! I almost forgot. I need to ask Sasuke about what music he listens to.

…I just asked.

He gave me a look that says "duck-off".

Thanks, Sasuke. Glad to know you're such a great friend.

* * *

Apparently, I transferred to Konoha High just in time for the Solo and Ensemble Orchestra Festival. People from all over-all over being Kumo, Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and some other cities-come to Konoha to showcase their orchestral "talent", whether it be in a solo performance, group, or both.

Back in Kumo, I _always_ performed solo. I hated doing an ensemble because I would be the only one who actually practiced their part. The others would goof off. Not to mention that it was expected of me to know my part-if I goofed off like the others, the blame would be put on me.

But now…

No one expects me to do my work-so if I _do _do my work (haha, I said doo-doo) I'll just be praised.

Oh, the joys of being an idiot.

Anyways, today we got to pick our ensemble groups. Funnily enough, I wasn't planning on doing one.

That is, until Uchiha asked me to.

I don't know why I said yes. I mean, I haven't heard him play or anything, and I'm already agreeing to do an ensemble with him. Not to mention the fact that I didn't really know whom else he invited to the group.

Maybe I actually am becoming an idiot.


	6. October 14, Page 5

**Hello, readers!**

**Anyways…I'm pulling an all-nighter here since I've got a whole load of HW, and I decided, "Hey, why not write another chapter or two?"**

**So without further ado…**

* * *

**Day 2-Page 5**

PE and art were rather uneventful. There isn't really much to talk about, so I won't write anything about it.

So if I'm not in PE or art, where am I right now, you ask?

Well…I'm in Kabuto-sensei's room…in detention…riding out my last hour and thirty minutes. It's currently four thirty.

But on the bright side, Suigetsu's here too. Apparently it's because he sprayed water all over the floor in this room earlier this week as a prank on Kiba. If my sources are correct, Kiba slid, slipped, and fell on his bottom. His pants didn't dry off until an hour and a half later. Too bad Suigetsu pulled that before I got here. That would've been nice to see.

For the first thirty minutes of detention, Suigetsu and I played five rounds of staring contests (that I won because he said he couldn't stand my "creepy demonic doll eyes"), six rounds of sticks (I purposely lost four of them), three games of tic-tac-toe (I lost two of those on purpose also), and four games of double O seven (I don't really know how a person can purposely lose at that game, but have horrible luck so I lost all four of them anyways).

Thankfully, Kabuto-sensei didn't notice. He was too busy talking on his phone with some Orochimara dude. Or was it Orochomaru? I don't even know. They were talking about some experiment-it sounds kind of suspicious, but then again, it _is _Kabuto-sensei-he's naturally strange and suspicious looking. After talking for about twenty minutes, he hung up and left the room, so Suigetsu walked over to my desk and we just talked for a while.

"So…" Yeah. Great way to start a conversation, Raiden.

Suigetsu sighs. His feet are on my desk and his hands are behind his head. "So…" He sits up straight and puts his elbows on my desk.

"I hear you're friends with the Uchiha." He says smoothly. "Do you like him?" I shrug. "He's a cool person. Not the friendliest."

Suigestu's smirk turns into a grin and he leans closer to me. "Who do you like better, me or him?" There's this weird look in his eyes. It's playful, and then again it's not.

…Is it just me, or is Hozuki Suigetsu _flirting _with me?

Woah, woah, woah, woah. Backtrack a bit. What kind of guy in their right mind would want to flirt with _me_? No offense to myself, but I'm pretty weird.

As you can tell.

Ah, who cares? Might as well flirt back, right?

"Hmm…" I place a finger on my chin and pretend to think. "Don't tell him I said this, but I think I like you better." I smile back at him. He puffs up like a male peacock. I can tell I had just inflated his ego.

To be completely honest, I'm not sure if that statement is true or not. This is something I definitely wouldn't have done back in Kumo. I'm treading on unfamiliar terrain now. Stupid person terrain.

"I'm glad," he says, "because I definitely like you better." I raise (or try to raise) an eyebrow. "Better than who? Sasuke?" Suigetsu flashes me a grin. Wow, those are sharp teeth. "It depends. Anyways, Raiden, do you want to come with a couple of friends of mine to the mall on Sunday? It'll be pretty fun."

I don't really know what to say. After all, I need to ask my parents. Especially since I got a detention.

But I actually kinda want to go…

"Sure, why not?"

…I know I'm going to regret those words later…

* * *

**I know, I know, I know it's a short chapter. **

**So, what do you guys think of a "thing" between Suigetsu and Raiden? Yes? No? Maybe?**

**And I know, it's a Sasuke X OC. Don't worry-I have plans for them later.**

**Until then…R&R, favorite, follow.**

**:) **


	7. October 15, Page 6

**Greetings, dear readers!**

**Anyways, I'd like to make a special shout out to **Aoi Kitsune12** and **thegoldfishjiller **for reviewing my story! If any of you guys are writing your own stories, they're also awesome beta-readers. Also, thank you to anyone who added SREN to their favorites or followed! You all deserve a cookie.**

**Well, here's day three! (Don't forget to R&R!)**

* * *

**Day 3-Page 6**

It's Saturday! The day after Friday and the day before Sunday!

As expected, I did get a lecture about behaving at school when I got home yesterday. It was the usual "don't disrespect your teachers", "pay attention in class", and "don't do this again or you will be grounded until you're thirty".

I don't want to be grounded until I'm middle-aged.

Anyways, I hope the whole situation has blown over by now because I'm going to ask my mom if I can go to the mall with Suigetsu.

"Hey Mom?" I walk over to my mom who's at her desk, furiously typing away at her computer. "Yes? What is it Raiden?"

I need to ask this delicately-my parents need to be talked to in a certain way. Rule number one: don't use strong words such as "want". Rule number two: use a polite tone. Rule number three: don't say you're going out with a guy directly. Rule number four: don't screw up.

"Well…I met a friend at school, and they asked if I could go to the mall with some other people…" Mom looks up. "When?" "Sunday."

I hold my breath. The moment of truth.

"That's fine." "But mom, I finally get to-wait, did you just say yes?"

I think I'm getting dumber by the day.

"Yes. I said yes. I'm actually glad you're going to go out with some friends, Raiden. Back in Kumo, you never went out. To be honest, that worried your dad and I a little bit."

Yeah. Before we moved, my social life was about as lively as a snail race. The closest thing to "going out" was hanging at Yuuki's place with one or two other people-but that was about it.

Besides giving me an automatic "yes", I think what surprised me the most was that Mom wasn't going into overprotective mode. But hey, I'm not complaining, I'm going to relish it while it lasts.

"Raiden?" I turn back to her. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I'm going to go to the mall with you. I need to get some shopping done anyways, and that way I can keep track of you."

…Well, I relished it while it lasted.

* * *

My fingertips hurt.

I passed two hours practicing a new piece on my violin-this time, it's the Lalo Symphonie Espagnole, and I'm telling you, learning this one is a _pain._ In the fingertips.

Usually, I don't have this much free time, but it seems this week I don't really have that much to do. Although, I do need to get started on that project for science…

Oh well. I procrastinate all the time-it wouldn't hurt to procrastinate now, right?

Woah! The desk's vibrating! Cool!

Never mind-it's just my phone. But who's number is this? Ah, I'll answer it anyways.

* * *

Turns out it was Sasuke asking about the project. How he got my number, I have no idea.

"Hello? Who is this?" "_It's Sasuke._" "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun!" "_I told you not to call me that._" I snicker. "Ah, whatever. What are you calling for anyways?" "_We have to do a project for science, remember, idiot?_" Funny. I was just thinking about that. We must be connected in the mind or something. "Oh. So…when do you want to work on it?" "_My place, tomorrow._"

Oh crap. I'm going to the mall tomorrow.

"Well, I can't work on it tomorrow." I hear an audible sigh on the other end. Not a _sigh_ sigh, but a frustrated sigh. Like _SIGH_. "_Why not?_"

"I'm, uh, going to the mall with a friend." "_Who?_" "Suigetsu."

"_Cancel it._" What? "What?" "_I said, cancel it. We need to work on the damn project._"

There's no way I'm going to cancel-that'll just be rude. Not to mention the fact that I actually want to go to the mall. But…maybe he can come over tonight to work on it. Yeah. Tonight.

But there's one teensy-weensy problem: There is no way my parents would allow a boy to be alone with me in my bedroom.

Absolutely no way.

Ever.

His house it is!

"_Hello? Hello? ...Idiot...SUGIMOTO!_" "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here. Why don't I go over to your house tonight instead of tomorrow? Wouldn't make a difference, right?" There's a silence on the other end. I presume he's thinking. "_Fine. I'll text you my address. Be there at five._" Then he hangs up.

I swear. Sasuke even has worse social skills than I do.

And I'm_ Raiden._

* * *

I got my dad to drop me to Sasuke's house. Not without being interrogated first, though.

"So, who are you doing this project with?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah. Uchiha."

"Aren't they rich?"

"I guess so."

"Are you two friends?"

"Sure."

The pelting of questions lasted until we finally reached the Uchiha house (more like mansion).

"Okay, Raiden, behave alright? And don't ever go on the same bed as that guy. Better yet, don't do the project in his bedroom. His parents are home right?" Come on dad. Please. Spare me the dignity.

I just nod and get out of the car.

* * *

Everything about the Uchiha house (mansion) is extravagant-right from the entrance. The house has a certain look to it that seems to impose its superiority upon you. In other words, it made me feel much smaller than I already am.

The door was rather beautiful. I don't know why it caught my eye, but it did. Maybe it was the rich mahogany color, or the carvings that adorned it. There was a carving of a fan in the middle. The design was simple, yet aesthetically appealing. I ended up staring at it for a while before ringing the doorbell.

I waited for a few moments, and then the beautiful door swung open.


End file.
